A Friend In Need
by Rebekah Anderson
Summary: this is Gordon Tracy and Kayley CreightonWard first meet and fell in love
1. Prolouge

I do not own Thunderbirds but Kayley Creighton- ward

A Friend in Need!

As told from the view point of Kayley Creighton–Ward.

Prologue

I first met Gordon after being rescued from a collapsed building in Leicester where I was studying at Leicester College. I was studying Performing Arts at foundation level… when all of a sudden there was an explosion creating a hole in the ceiling, and then the building collapsed in on us. I managed to get a call through to International Rescue.

When they had arrived and then I heard a voice shout… "IS ANYONE THERE?"

Shivering I shouted back "Y…E…S…. THERE ARE TWO OF US TRAPPED IN HERE…HURRY PLEASE… IT IS GETTING COLD IN HERE!

"WHAT IS YOUR NAME?" he said

"Mine is Kayley Creighton-Ward and my friends name is Rebecca Jameson Yours?" I said barely managing to smile.

"Gordon…" he said.

"Can you get Lady Penelope Creighton-Ward for me please?" I said.

He smiled and said "Sure." he realised that I looked like her but with red hair.

He pulled me & Becca out using the Mole being driven by Virgil & John his brothers… That was last year when I was 21 years old…


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I was sitting on Tracy Island listening to the boys chat about different missions I thought I would ask a question that would change my life forever.

I said" Are you guys International Rescue?"

Gordon just smiled and nodded.

I took off to take in the information I had just been given, there are not many places I could go to sit so I decided to go to sit on a rock on the beach. Jeff came down to see if I was all right.

"Kayley…… Kayley are you ok?" Jeff came running over to me slightly out of breath. I looked around to see where the voice was coming from; to my surprise it was Mr. Tracy and smiled.

"Yeah I am okay I think, I just needed some space to take in the information I had just been given" I paused "you mean that when I was rescued last year you guys were behind the rescue?" I said in reply.

"yes." he said.

"Cool… No wonder I felt at home here" I said

"I am pleased that you are here." He said

"Why?" I asked.

"Wait until dinner to find out." He said.

"Do I have to?" I said.

Jeff said "Yeah; you will be happy"

"Ok," I replied.

I will be here for a while longer. If Gordon asks where I am tell him I will talk to him later in private because I need some more time.

Later that evening as the sun was setting in the West I had been for swim in the pool and had come back to the villa to get changed for the BBQ, I wasn't feeling well. But I was hungry so I got changed and went down and sat down on a lounger by the pool. Gordon came over and asked "do you know why you are here?"

I said "No."

Jeff rang the triangle to get everyone's attention my eyes went wide then Jeff spoke to the group and his eyes fell on me "Everyone Kayley has proven her worth to us as she has risked her life to save people lives on rescues for your bravery I want to give you an International Rescue pin."

"Thanks Mr Tracy. I am so honoured…Wow… I am speechless." I said with a huge grin across my face.

Aunt Penelope and Parker came over to me and both smiled. Then Brains came over and show my own Thunderbird which was a car similar to FAB1. The licence plate LCFC1 but a different design and colour, it is in Leicester City royal blue which is my favourite Football club as I live in Leicester. I went inside and thought about my life and how all of a sudden it had changed. I told Mr Tracy that I was going to get something from my backpack which was the letter which contained a photograph of both our families when my mum and dad were alive. I had been given the photo by my aunt Penelope; I looked at the photo and smiled as Jeff had become a father figure to me after my family had died. So I was grateful for what he had done for me.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

We all went into Jeff's office I automatically noticed something different on the far wall it was the boys in their International rescue uniforms.

Gordon came over to me and said," What do you think?"

All I could say was "Cool pictures"

Then Jeff smiled and said "These take the boys to their respective Thunderbird craft, why don't you try Scott's?"

"Ok I will," I said slightly unsure of what was about to happen, as I went over to Scott's portrait I stopped and looked at the boys then Scott came over to me we went into THUNDERBIRD 1's silo which was Scott craft.

I thought how luck I was to be shown this and then I was the other Thunderbird crafts and all the different support vehicles which range from The Mole to Mobile Control to the Thunderizer. I was smiling all the way through but then I realized that John was missing, as he was in Thunderbird 5 so Jeff told me to go in to his office and he opened the link to Thunderbird 5 and John was then told that I had just became an International Rescue agent for Leicester. I was smiling all the time and told him about my Limo/Thunderbird LCFC1. Then it was Johns turn to laugh.

"Welcome to the family" he paused and looked at his Father and Jeff smiled back to John & then he continued "you are coming up to Thunderbird 5... Tomorrow morning for a month with me so you can learn what to do if you are up here… Okay." said John.

"Wow I have already packed my stuff

It was 22:00 Thursday 24th June 2021 so I went to bed.

Jeff came in to check on me I tossed and turned in my sleep and woke with a start and then started crying. I missed my parents they died 14 years ago on this day. Jeff came over to me and put his arms around to comfort me.

"I… miss… my… parents I still see them as they were the last time I saw alive" I said between sobs.

Jeff said "It's alright I know how you feel I miss my late wife Lucille."

I smiled and said "I better get some sleep. What time do you need me to be up tomorrow?"

"About 08:00" he said.

"Night Mr Tracy" I said.

My alarm went off at 06:30 I was up and about. I had had breakfast & started to talk to John when Jeff came to get me. So I went to get my bag to take to Thunderbird 5 and went down to thunderbird 3 silo and we took off on route to thunderbird 5, I was nervous about flying to the space station as didn't like fly even to the Island I did though but I was also excited about going to John since I had a crush on him since I was at school with John in his class. I was the only one he could to talk to about life at home like he told that his mother Lucille.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Once Scott had dropped me off and had returned back to base. We received our first emergency call it was my friend Rebecca who Gordon, Virgil, Scott & John had rescued the both of us from a collapsed building in Leicester whilst we were at college together. Rebecca Jameson is a young actress which made feel proud. I had come from a privileged background. I felt helpless with what was going on down below.

John said "Thunderbird 5 to Thunderbird 1 + 2 come in." we waited for a response. I felt I had to take over to learn the ropes.

Both Scott and Virgil said "Go ahead Thunderbird 5."

I said "What are you ETA to Liverpool?"

Scott said "just arrived."

I said "Ok Scott… Virgil what is your ETA to Liverpool?"

Virgil replied "three minutes"

"OK good luck guys. FAB" I said signing off.

I sighed John knew there was something up with me. I smiled but felt out of sorts because I felt useless and alone even though I wasn't alone.

"Kayley are you ok?" he said.

I said "Yeah I am ok… Why do you ask?"

"You seem worried that's all" he said to me and then smiled

"I am ok it's that I deal things on the inside I let God help me so even though I may not say anything to you guys but I do tell God… I find it difficult to talk others." I said with a smile on my face

"You are homesick aren't you?" he said to me.

"How did you guess that?" I said…

"Its how I felt at 1st when I came up here… it will pass. It just takes time." he said.

"Scott what the current situation?" I asked Scott

Scott replied "Kayley the fires out and Rebecca and the rest of the cast are safe."

I sighed "That's good news… Tell Rebecca that I will see her soon… I can not wait to get home to see Rebecca"

"Okay" Scott said.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As the month went on we had been kept busy rescues and the maintenance which helped us to keep occupied. It was the day I was due to return to Tracy Island John had been asked by his father to say for a couple of weeks extra.

Whilst I was down on the Island I went to Liverpool to see Rebecca and to catch up.

"How are you?" I asked Rebecca.

"Fine thanks for asking… you?"

"Been working out town got a new job working for Tracy Industries which I like it" I paused before continuing…" I am glad you are ok" I said

"What do you do for Mr Tracy?" she said

I replied "Test new inventions which is fun but can be dangerous as well."

"Cool a group of boys who look like they rescued us from the college building last year?" she said.

I asked "what she had been up to in the pass few months?"

She replied "Not much just rehearsals until the fire."


End file.
